Dremora (Skyrim)
, one of the many races of Dremora.}} Dremora are a race of Daedra that can be summoned using Conjuration magic or the Sanguine Rose. They are found mostly during Daedric quests, and the Conjuration Ritual Spell. Their hearts, along with being an ingredient in Alchemy, are a key ingredient in crafting all Daedric Armor and weapon sets. Encountered Dremora in Skyrim are usually hostile. Appearance Dremora are creatures who travelled from Oblivion into Tamriel to find their masters' shrines. Dremora take forms from many different creatures in Skyrim, usually that of a red demonic creature wearing Daedric Armor. Some Dremora appearances are dogs like Barbas or rarely humans like Sanguine. Summoning The spell Summon Unbound Dremora spawns a dremora where the caster is pointing; however, the Dremora is really unbound and will immediately become hostile and attack regardless of any attempted interactions. A random unbound dremora can also be summoned by using the Atronach Forge and providing it with the proper ingredients. When summoned with the Sanguine Rose, the dremora will be considered "bound" and will fight for the Dragonborn, just like any other conjured Familiar or Atronach. Dremora summoned in this way will not drop anything when killed. It is possible that the use of the Wabbajack will turn the target into a hostile Dremora. You can use powers received from the Black Book: Untold Legends to summon either a Dremora Butler or a Dremora Merchant ( ) Dremora types In addition to the warrior based Dremora and their ranks listed above, there are also Dremora mages, though they can't be summoned. They wear black robes and are skilled in Destruction magic, especially with fire. Quotes *''"You'll meet your end, mortal."'' *''"You will bleed!"'' *''"I smell weakness..."'' *''"There you are, weakling!"'' *''"You are weak, mortal."'' *''"You cannot escape me!"'' *''"A challenger is near..." (When encountering an enemy) *"I honor my lord, by destroying you!"'' *''"Another; who seeks death."'' *''"I will feast on your heart."'' *''"Are you prepared for your death?"'' *''"Now you suffer!"'' (If enemy is encountered) *''"Hiding will not save you now."'' (If line of sight is broken) *''"You returned? Foolish mortal!" (If reappeared again from sneaking) *"There could be no other end."'' (Upon defeating an enemy) *''"No match at all."'' (Upon defeating an enemy) *''"No one escapes!"'' *"Oblivion awaits." *''"Fall before me!"'' *''"Quiet again..." (If target disappears) *"Nothing after all..." (If target disappears) *"Oblivion take you!"'' *''"No, not by a mortal!"'' *''"It cannot end like this!"'' *''"Yet another who seeks death!"'' Trivia *The Dremora's Daedric Armor cannot be looted from their bodies, as it is linked to a plane of Oblivion. *If the Dragonborn assaults a friendly Dremora, (summoned by the Sanguine Rose), and the Dremora turns hostile and begins to attack the Dragonborn, Guards do not rush to the Dragonborn's aid. Instead, they cower and run away from the fight much like a civilian. *Hitting a friendly Dremora in the presence of guards may be counted as an assault. *Dremora, when summoned with the Sanguine Rose or Conjure Dremora Lord usually have a Daedric Greatsword of the Inferno. *Sanguine, in his true form, uses the Dremora character model. *So far has been the only game with female Dremora, although there is only one. *They cannot be feasted on when in werewolf form. *Only the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon has respawning Dremora. They only appear, however, after the completion of Pieces of the Past. *Summoned Dremora Lords will occasionally pick up staves and use them in combat. *Learning to conjure unbound Dremora Lords at the College of Winterhold may result in a free-roaming Dremora Lord randomly coming out to help the Dragonborn fight a Dragon on PC. Bugs * If you kill a dremora with a staff there is a chance that the body might float in the air. * If you kill a dremora with Mehrunes Razor it may come back to life. Appearances * * * * * Behind the scenes *The voice actor for the Dremora is Wes Johnson, who voiced Fawkes from Fallout 3, the Imperials in Oblivion ''and Titus Mede II in ''Skyrim. ru:Дремора Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Races Category:Skyrim: Daedra Category:Dremora